


[Untitled:]_3

by Deadman



Series: [Untitled:]_ [3]
Category: [Untitled:]_
Genre: Infected, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman/pseuds/Deadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment of the [Untitled:]_ series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled:]_3

“This is bullshit,” muttered the warrant officer as he sat in his chair.

 

This was the 3rd day this week he’d been assigned guard duty. Normally, he wouldn’t mind. Being paid to sit still for a few hours isn’t such a bad gig. This wasn’t any average guard duty, though. He’d been chosen to watch over the most dangerous captive the Corporation has ever had.

 

“Oh, calm down,” chuckled the Major, “You act like he’s actually a threat. That cell was made especially for him. He ain’t getting out anytime soon.”

 

The warrant officer rolled his eyes at the major. “You’re just saying that because your shift is over.”

 

“You’re damn right I am!” laughed the Major as he left the room. “Have fun, Alex. Don’t let him get to you.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Alex pouted as he rested his chin on his arms and stared at the creature in the cell. “He doesn’t stare at you the whole time.”

 

He wasn’t lying. The demon standing in the cell was Thor, another level 3 infected, and the only one to ever be held captive. Whenever Alex was assigned to watch Thor, the creature would always stand in the center of his cell and stare directly at Alex.

 

“This fucking thing,” Alex sighed as he stared back at the infected. He knew why Thor stared at him. Alex was a member of the squad that captured Thor; The last surviving member. He could tell that Thor recognized him, too. Whenever Alex walked in, Thor would slowly stand up, walk over to the clear wall of his cell, and stare at him.

 

“You know what?” Alex got out of his chair and walked up to the cell wall, staring back at Thor. “I know you recognize me. I don’t care anymore.”

 

The warrant officer was glaring at the dark visor, searching for a response. Whenever someone else was watching Thor, his visor was ablaze with rapid streams of binary code flowing down in columns. Almost as if he was in deep thought. When Alex walked in, however, the streams of code were replaced with squiggly audio lines, much like those that represent the diaphragm of a set of speakers. When Thor was first captured, these lines peaked and bolted all across Thor’s visor as the demon screamed with rage. But now, they only spiked a little as the creature breathed. Upon Alex’s approach, Thor tilted his head, intrigued by the human’s sudden confidence.

 

“You should be afraid of me, you know.” Alex sneered, looking back at his control console. “One flip of a switch, and that cell is filled with more voltage than even YOU can handle.” The soldier stared at Thor’s visor, waiting for a response.

The lines across Thor’s visor spiked a little more than usual. An audible scoff shot from the demon’s throat.

 

Annoyed at the creature’s blatant disregard for his threat, Alex leaned in closer to the cell. “You think I won’t do it?” He whispered.

 

A sudden bang against the wall sent Alex jumping back in surprise. Thor had slammed his palm against the wall of the cell and frightened the soldier.

 

Alex could hear the creature’s chuckle slowly building into a laugh. The warrant officer stood there in embarrassment as Thor slowly raked his claws along the wall and laughed at him. Enraged, Alex marched over to the control panel and hit the kill switch.

 

He smiled at the demon’s screams. But it was in these torture sessions that Alex feared Thor the most. As the beast screamed, the electricity coursing through his being caused every muscle to tense and flex, giving Thor an even more intimidating presence. As if he wasn’t foreboding enough.

 

Whenever Alex had to describe Thor to another soldier, he could only come up with one clear description.

 

“You remember that movie with the aliens that like to hunt and take trophies and shit? Well, imagine one of those that fucking runs on electricity. That’s Thor.”

 

While many a soldier laughed at this description, it was accurate. Thor was relatively small, compared to the other level 3 infected, but he stood at least a foot taller than any man. Long tendrils sprouted from his head, like hair, but some of them were attached to the edge of his visor, which covered his entire face. The veins running through his body all gave off an eerie blue glow, almost as if they were electrified. Several stout wires protruded through his skin and connected to the warped body armor he wore. This armor also had several wires running through it which electrified the armor. In the center of his chest piece, a strange orb could be seen where the creature’s heart should be. This was thought to be Thor’s source of power.

 

As Thor’s screams slowly intensified, the tendrils on his head began to twist and squirm as the watts flowed through them. Small, tesla coil-like spines along Thor’s body began to glow, with strands of electricity connecting them. Alex took a step back as Thor’s whips shot out of his palms and began to flail about. In addition to claws that could easily pierce steel, Thor had two other means of offense. On each wrist, Thor had mounted wrist-blades. On his right wrist, there was a single, straight blade that was almost two feet long, and could cut with either side. On his left wrist were three slightly shorter blades that had more of a curve to them. These three blades had the ability to curve into hooks whenever it suited Thor’s needs.

 

 

Then, there were the whips. Long, electrified cables that shot out of Thor’s palms. Each cable had a barbed point on the end, and could be ejected at will. No one knew how Thor did it, but he never hesitated to abandon a whip that had gotten caught in something. If they could obtain an abandoned cable, they might be able to analyze it, but the whips detonated shortly after disconnection. As far as where the demon kept getting more whips, the Corporation decide to give up on figuring that one out. It wasn’t worth the risk. Until now.

 

Now that they had Thor captive, the Corporation had all kinds of experiments planned for him. They were sending a specialist from another facility to begin experimentation, but he had yet to arrive. Which is why Alex was stuck watching the creature.

 

The soldier thought he’d seen enough, and was about to shut off the kill switch, when a loud crash emitted from the cell. Alex turned around and was shocked by what he saw.

 

Thor was standing in the center of his cell, perfectly calm, and glaring at Alex.

 

Upon seeing a line across the wall of the cell, Alex deduced that Thor had struck it with his whip. “So you think you’re tough now?”

 

The soldier took hold of the knob that controlled the voltage and set it to maximum. The lights in distant parts of the compound dimmed slightly, but not the cell. The cell was burning with light, strands of electricity could be seen arcing to and from the walls. Alex was horrified by Thor’s reaction.

 

Lesser voltages had made the demon scream, but now he was silent. For a time.

 

After a minute or two of maximum voltage, Thor looked at the ground, his shoulders beginning to bob slightly. Alex slowly took a step closer to the cell.

 

“What are you...” The warrant officer was interrupted by a loud howl.

 

After quickly looking around the room, his attention was drawn back to Thor after hearing a sudden burst of noise.

 

He was laughing. The creature currently taking enough electricity to fry a blue whale, was laughing hysterically.

 

Alex had never heard a more frightening sound. Thor had his head tilted back, and was cackling like a maniac. Alex flinched as Thor’s whips flailed and struck the walls of his cage, leaving long gashes. Gashes that were getting deeper.

 

The soldier scrambled for his radio and attempted to call for backup, but the amount of static in the room was interfering with the signal. Realizing this, Alex reached over and shut the kill switch off.

 

The electricity didn’t stop. Alex turned to look at Thor, who had stopped laughing and was now looking at Alex. The soldier could see electricity still streaming into Thor’s body.

 

“You...you bastard.” Alex stuttered, “It...it never hurt you, did it? You just wanted us to think it did!”

 

Thor slowly brought his hand up to his visor.

And tapped it where his nose would be.

 

Alex then rushed over to an emergency fire axe and broke the glass case. Thor watched as the soldier hurried up to the cables leading to his cell and lifted the axe above his head.

 

As soon as the blade made contact with the cable, a surge of electricity sent Alex flying across the room.

 

The now smoldering warrant officer struggled to his feet and looked at the demon glaring back at him.

 

Thor removed his hand from his face and extended a single finger. He proceeded to wag it, disapprovingly, at Alex, and continue laughing maniacally.

 

“Goddamnit,” Alex coughed as he turned to face the door. Before he could open it to get help, the handle turned, and the door slowly opened.

 

It was the Major that Alex had relieved earlier.

 

“oh, Major. Thank god you’re here.” Alex sighed and began to approach the officer, but stopped when the man suddenly aimed a gun at Alex.

 

“I’m sorry, son.” The Major said, solemnly. “I hope god had nothing to do with this.”

 

Alex heard a deafening blast, followed by a sharp pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and gripped his wound. He could feel the blood flowing from his chest. He looked up at the Major, as if to ask why.

 

He needn’t ask after seeing what was behind the man. It was Syren. She looked at Alex and smiled, humming softly.

 

The warrant officer fell to his side. All he could do was watch as Syren walked the Major up to the control panel.

 

“If I do this, you’ll let me go?” The Major questioned softly.

 

Syren nodded and let out a reassuring chirp.

 

“Don’t...” Alex choked through his blood, “She...lies”

 

If the Major heard Alex, he didn’t show it. He slowly lifted the cover on the biggest button on the panel, and pushed it.

 

Alex’s vision was slowly fading, but what he saw, he would not forget.

 

He watched as the walls of the cell retracted into the ceiling, and Thor stepped out. He watched the Major’s lifeless body collapse before Syren. He saw Syren seemingly skip over to Thor. He could swear he saw them hug, but that’s impossible.

 

He watched as Thor slowly walked over to him. He felt the demon’s hands wrap around his neck and lift him off the ground. Thor wasn’t choking him, but brought Alex up to his face.

 

Alex could see the beast clearly. Thor stared into Alex’s eyes. A small strand of electricity ran across Thor’s visor, followed by a low growl.

 

Which was followed by complete and utter darkness.

 

The power in the compound had gone out. Distant screams could be heard as infected rushed in and slaughtered anyone they found.

 

The audio line on Thor’s visor was gone.

 

All Alex could see, were two burning eyes slowly appearing out of the darkness. Two blue, blazing eyes.

 

That was the last thing he saw.

 

The last thing he heard...

  
Was that laugh.


End file.
